Yggdrasil
by undies
Summary: Ragnarok tale, etc


**Chapter 1. The Break of Day**

Deep in the desert, through hills of sand and soil, was a town.

Nothing of importance ever happened within these walls, thought Dimitri.

Dimitri was a plump **Merchant**. The rough groves in his face showed his years of experience but most importantly, it showed his age. His silver hair and beard were untameable, much like himself. Blissfully enjoying his simple life, day in and day out, the **Merchant** would routinely go and do his everyday chores. One day, however, something happened. Something so bizarre, so out of the ordinary, so un-like Dimitri happened. Because of his actions, the fate of his life was forever changed.

Dimitri woke up to the sounds of squawking caused by PecoPeco mounted **Knights**.

"Ah, money to my ears," yawned Dimitri.

He lived in a small villa beside the city walls. Littered with worn out tools and antiques, his home was often messy and disorganized. He collected them on his routine journeys to Alberta.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure!" He thought. Dimitri stumbled out of bed with ease and strapped on his pants. Having his first (and usually only) meal of the day, he was energized for the busy schedule ahead.

"Today's my lucky day, I can just feel it in my bones!" He slipped on his worn out boots and was out the door with a bag full of merchandise (that made him look larger than he already was) and a big grin on his round face. The weather that day was perfect for _Vending_, thought Dimitri.

Blessed by a stroke of luck, Morroc was founded by Dece, Sultan of the golden city. A once luscious growing economy has now turned into the city of thieves, full of bandits and crooks. Despite this, Morroc was still booming with passer-bys and homeless citizens of Midgard trying to make a decent living. The Gorgeous oasis was Morroc's top tourist attraction, resting in the heart of the city. Dimitri knew this well, and every morning at the break of day he'd set up his shop by the biggest palm tree, next to the pool of water. Coincidentally, the Sultan's palace was also placed in the middle of Morroc. Dimitri would stare into the palace's walls and daydream he himself was Sultan. The luxurious lifestyle, filled with zeny and women, was too tempting for any poor **Merchant** to resist.

Today wasn't any different. Dimitri walked out his worn down villa with the hopes of coming home with riches and fame.

"Mo zeny mo problems," he hummed as he skipped down the stone pavement. Wanting to live an easy life, he'd stroll down to his favourite _Vending_ spot with the optimism that can lift a beaten army's spirit. He laid down his carpet and carefully placed the items in precise order, according to value.

Dimitri cleared his throat, took a big inhale of air, and screamed, "GET YOUR ITEMS HERE!! Cheap, useful, multipurpose items that any traveler cannot leave the city without!! Five percent discount!" He looked around but nobody would give him the time. Then suddenly, staring into the busy crowd, he saw a mysterious woman robed in a dark cloth.

"She must be crazy wearing that in this heat", thought Dimitri.

"Hullo madam! Would you like a refreshing glass of grape juice to cool and revitalize your body?" hollered Dimitri to the dark stranger. She gazed upon him with weary eyes. There was a cloth concealing her face, but Dimitri could tell she was troubled by something. He suddenly felt the need to put his Merchant skills to work. He knew she wouldn't be interested in grape juice, but he just had to try. So then he got up and walked towards her with his best cheerful salesmen grin. With his hands presenting the grape juice, he approached her.

To his surprise, she raced towards him. He was dumbfounded when she took the grape juice from his palms and started to gulp it down. Then he realized why her face was covered. There were deep wounds across her soft tanned skin. He was surprise to see someone so beautiful have so many scars. After a moment, she dropped the grape juice, as if coming to a realization on her actions.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I must've frightened you." She apologized as she quickly hid her face.

"Ho-ho, you have nothing to be so sorry about! Rest assured, someone as pretty as you drinking my merchandise? It's quite an honour, madam. Now, what do we say about mending those wounds? There's nothing this red potion can't fix!" Offered Dimitri.

"You are very kind… Please, you are in terrible danger." He noticed something in her eyes. Her azure iris was sparkling in the sunlight as tears arose from deep within. She broke down onto the sand.

"Madam, there is no danger here. Please, sit down near my shop and have something to eat with me," he suggested. They both sat on the carpet Dimitri laid out. Under the shade of the palm tree, he took out a banana he was planning to sell off. "Have a bite of this! It'll make you forget your troubles in no-time." She took the fruit from his hands. Assured by his calm smile, she ate it in peace.

Suddenly, the dark stranger jumped backed onto her feet. She screamed horror while staring into the crowd. Then Dimitri knew why. _Cloaked_ amongst the **Merchants** was a tall shadow. As the shadow moved, he noticed that it took out a sharp metallic knife within its pocket. Before Dimitri knew it, he felt a rush as the knife hiss sharply across his face. He instinctively turned to his side. The knife grazed the **Merchant**'s moustache but left no other harm. It glided passed Dimitri and pierced the stomach of the stranger, as if it was initially meant for her. She collapsed onto the ground. Dimitri ran towards the shadow only to see it multiply, like night was engulfing day. Without much thought, he grabbed a cart and began swinging it in a whirlwind.

"Stay back, beast! Go back into the shadow whence you came from! _CART-REVOLUTION_!!" His _Up-Roar_ caught the attention of the crowd. Everyone now stared in his direction, mystified. The shadow sensed eyes gaze upon it and dissipated into smoke.

"I'll retrieve what's mine," it shrieked. With those final words, it revealed two glowing eyes. Dimitri froze as the light mesmerized him. They illuminated a crimson hue as the shadow figure vanished, _Cloaked_ back into the crowd.


End file.
